Study Break
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Remus and Peter have a bit of a study break...silly, sweet slashiness ensues. (Slash, RL/PP)


  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: No money is being made off of these characters, which don't belong to me anyway. Don't sue.

  
  


Warning: Male on male sexual interactions. Slash ahead, you have been warned. 

  
  


Rating: R

  
  


Pairing: Remus/Peter

  
  


Dedication: For Tara. Look...it's fluff. Right?

  
  


Author's Note: This isn't even a real story. It's PWP. But it isn't even NC-17 PWP, so I have no idea why I'm posting it. I just wrote it because I had the image of Remus, Peter and ice cream stuck in my head. Not that I'm complaining....that, and I needed to get some fluff out.

  
  
  
  


Study Break

  
  
  
  


Peter was having a bad day. It was seventh year, and he was failing potions. Miserably. And now, he was struggling to keep up and he had missed dinner and he was *very* upset indeed. He had texts and old papers laid out in front of him, and the rest of the marauders were steering clear. Even Remus was elsewhere. 

  
  


//He *could* be helping me.// Peter thought, chewing his bottom lip. 

  
  


It was as if that thought was a prompting. The door of the dorm opened, and Remus Lupin came in, carrying a large bowl.

  
  


"Still studying?" He asked Peter, shaking his hair out of hs eyes as he slowly walked over to Peter's bed.

  
  


"Yeah...I don't get *any* of this!" The smaller boy wailed, throwing down his quill.

  
  


"Well, I think you need a break from studying. You missed dinner, so I brought you some ice cream."

  
  


"Ice cream?" Peter frowned. He had finally managed to lose most of his excess weight, and he wanted to keep it that way.

  
  


'Well....vanilla ice cream. With strawberries!" Remus explained, amber eyes hopeful.

  
  


"Thanks." Peter smiled. He couldn't say no to Remus, or be angry with him. It was impossible.

  
  


"Now...put all of your stuff away, okay?" Remus smiled, a small almost impish grin. It was one Peter had only recently become acquainted with, but he knew what it meant. And he scrambled to comply with Remus' wishes.

  
  


"Okay." He sat, cross legged and eager. Remus mimicked his position, and placed the rather large bowl in the cradle of his legs. He dipped the spoon into the ice cream, and with a devilish grin offered some to Peter. 

  
  


"I thought you could use something sweet." The young werewolf said, pulling the spoon away at the last minute. Peter smiled shyly, looking up at Remus through lowered lids.

  
  


"Well?" 

  
  


"Well, *I'd* like something sweet, too." Remus said, licking a bit of the ice cream off of the spoon. His tongue darted out, swirling around the ice cream before retreating. Peter whimpered, watching as Remus used his tongue to lick all of the ice cream off of the spoon. He made a great show of it, sighing and moaning as he did.

  
  


"Remus!" Pete whined, trembling. 

  
  


"Oh? Did you want some?" Remus feigned innocence, and then smiled. He reached into the bowl, and pulled out a strawberry. He dipped it in the ice cream, coating it in a thin layer. He offered it to Peter, pressing it against his lips. Peter took a bite of the strawberry, locking eyes with Remus as he did so.

  
  


"Very good." He said, swallowing. Sirius had always said tht Remus was kinky, but in a cute way. Peter understood what he meant now.

  
  


"I thought you'd like it." Remus agreed, offering another strawberry. Peter licked the ice cream off this time, before taking it between his teeth. 

  
  


"I do." Peter assured him. Remus dipped his fingers in the ice cream, licking a small bit off before allowing Peter to do the same. He sucked Remus' fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them. He felt Remus tremble, and he released his fingers.

  
  


Remus pulled them away, breathing slightly labored. Peter grinned, pleased with the reaction he had caused. It wasn't often that Peter elicited moans of desire.

  
  


"Here..." Remus took a bite of a strawberry, and leaned forward to kiss Peter, the juices on his lips. 

  
  


Well, that was the end of that game. The bowl of ice cream and strawberries was cast aside, and Remus and Peter fell in a tangle of limbs and tongues onto the bed, kissing and pulling at each other's clothing. A rather quick, heated make out session ensued.

  
  


"Peter..." Remus mumbled, taking Peter's hand and pressing it between his legs. They had never gone quite this far, but Peter was damn ready. He wasted no time dipping his hand into Remus' trousers, hand grasping at firm flesh. Remus let out a startled cry, arching into Peter's hand.

  
  


"Oh merlin, Peter..."

  
  


Feeling daring, Peter moved his fingers up and down Remus' shaft, working him over the way he knew that he liked to be touched. Within a few minutes, he was rewarded with Remus' orgasm.

  
  


"Peter that was...." Remus breathed, raking sweat dampened hair out of his eyes.

  
  


"Well....you gave me something special, I gave you something special." But in truth, Peter was just glad that he had been able to do that. He had caused those expressions of pure joy on his boyfriend's face.

  
  


"That was...." Remus seemed unable to form words. Peter found himself thrown onto his back, Remus' hands inside of his own pants, touching and teasing him. He reached his peak at the werewolf's hands, and afterwards they both lay next to each other on the bed.

  
  


"Glad you took a break?" Remus asked, hand twining with Peters.

  
  


"Oh yeah." Peter agreed, smiling warmly and squeezing Remus' hand. He had a warm, satisfied feeling all through his body. He hoped that Remus was feeling the same.

  
  


"I think that you should take more study breaks."

  
  


"One a night." Peter agreed, and received a kiss for his decision. Which spurned another half hearted round of kissing and wrestling.

  
  


"But...you do need to pass potions." Remus said, reluctantly pulling away. "Come on. I'll help you study."

  
  


"Okay." Peter agreed, retrieving his study materials. "As long as we can take another study break!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
